


Still With You

by lionspride



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, It's practically G tbh, M/M, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionspride/pseuds/lionspride
Summary: “If there’s no one you’re here with…?” Hakyeon paused and Sanghyuk shook his head. “Then may I suggest sitting with the grumpy cat in the corner there, Jung Taekwoon?”





	Still With You

Sanghyuk looked over at the next table where the upperclassmen were eating lunch. In the midst of their chaos, Taekwoon was sitting there seemingly ignoring everyone laughing and chatting around him as he focused on his meal. Sanghyuk wondered what kind of deep thoughts were going on in his head. He was the embodiment of a dark, cryptic poem, and Sanghyuk wanted to decipher him. Knowing that there was no way he could ever approach the enigma that was Jung Taekwoon, Sanghyuk sighed and went back to stabbing at his mac and cheese.

“Sanghyuk, what did that mac and cheese ever do to you? Stabbing your food is not going to make Taekwoon come talk to you. Just go introduce yourself or something and make out by the lockers like a normal teenager.” Hongbin was of course a great friend and even better wingman. Unfortunately, Sanghyuk had yet to realize that second fact and often doubted the first one.

Glancing quickly back toward the other lunch table, Sanghyuk confirmed no one there had heard what Hongbin had said. “I can't just talk to him! What would I even say? ‘Hi, you don't know me, but I know you, and I fell in love with your voice two years ago when you sang at the school festival. My name is Sanghyuk by the way’? I can't just do that. He’s out of my league for one, and for two...well all the other stuff I just said.”

Hongbin slung an arm around his friend and offered a sip from his bottle of orange juice. “Sanghyuk, I will grant that Taekwoon is intimidating, and you certainly are unfortunate for falling for perhaps the most unapproachable yet popular guy in school, but I know you, my bro. You deserve the best because you are the best,” Hongbin paused to grin, and Sanghyuk was afraid to hear what Hongbin would say next. “In fact, I am also the best because I did you the favor of signing up for that singing club Taekwoon is in.”

“Bean! What the hell? I can't sing! I can't just...I don't know...bother him like that.” Sanghyuk’s excuses rang empty in his own ears, but he really didn't have the courage to face his crush like that.

“You'll be fine. You sing really well, heck your voice and his would probably match perfectly. Besides, there will be other people there, and he's not the president of the club or anything. Just go to the orientation meeting this afternoon and see how it goes.” Hongbin flashed his smile, complete with annoying dimples, but Sanghyuk couldn't really be mad. Hongbin was just trying to help...and he was curious about the club. Plus just getting to be in the same room as Taekwoon for a little while was an exciting—if frightening—thought.

After classes ended, Sanghyuk popped into a bathroom to check his appearance. There wasn’t much he could do now that he was at school, but he moved his bangs around a little so they were arranged just so. He took a deep breath to calm himself. _Hyuk you can do this._ He tried to smile pleasantly.

“Hyuk you can do this,” he repeated out loud, trying out an even bigger smile. The door opened to his left and Sanghyuk’s awkward smile half fell off his face. The Jung Taekwoon had just walked into the bathroom and was glaring at him. Sanghyuk’s brain decided to have a 404 error at that exact moment, and he didn’t know what to do. By the time he had opened his mouth to say something, Taekwoon had moved past him. Sanghyuk scurried out of the bathroom and ran halfway down the hall.

Sanghyuk leaned against a random locker and closed his eyes. That had gone rather horribly. He was supposed to walk into the singing club suavely and make a great first impression on Taekwoon. Then he’d introduce himself and gradually make Taekwoon interested in him...somehow. Okay, maybe he would have been able to at least quietly observe Taekwoon in the mix of the club and try to keep his heart eyes under control.

But now? Now Taekwoon had seen him giving himself a weird pep talk and had glared at him. Well of course he glared. Sanghyuk was a stupid underclassman doing something stupid and being in the way stupidly. He should probably give up on the club and just go do homework, focus on the paper he had to write about Shakespeare or something.

The little Hongbin-shaped devil on his shoulder wouldn’t let him just go home though, so Sanghyuk took another deep breath, schooled his expression into a neutral—but hopefully pleasant—one and made his way to room 303. If he kept his head down, he would be fine. He would learn something. It would be fun.

Probably.

However, the universe was out to get him this particular day, and he ended up reaching the club room (after a short detour to his own locker) at the same time as Taekwoon. _Thanks universe. You’re really looking out for me huh?_ Sanghyuk managed a little smile and opened the door for Taekwoon who went right in the room with barely a glance at him. Sanghyuk took another deep breath—hopefully all this oxygen would be good for his brain even if it seemed to be useless in calming his nerves.

There were a few people already there in the classroom, but Sanghyuk didn’t see anyone he knew well enough to go casually sit next to. He should have forced Hongbin to come with him. There was Taekwoon sitting a little off to the side, but taking the seat next to him was not a sane option. He took a hesitant step forward, still not having decided where to sit, when someone, literally radiating energy, practically bounced up to him.

“Hi! Welcome! It’s great to have a new face here! I’m Cha Hakyeon. You can call me Hakyeon. Or Cha Cha. Or N. Really, it’s all good,” Hakyeon laughed and offered Sanghyuk his hand with a bright smile. Sanghyuk shook his hand. He recognized Hakyeon because he was in Taekwoon’s circle of friends, though the difference between the two of them was shocking.

“Hi, I’m Han Sanghyuk. I’ve wanted to join this club for a while, but I’m not sure I’m qualified.” Sanghyuk couldn’t help but smile back at the enthusiastic Hakyeon as he shook his head.

“Nonsense! We all have to start somewhere. I thought I was no good when I started out too, but with the proper mentor, you’ll be making all the ladies—or men—” Hakyeon winked, “swoon in no time.” Sanghyuk could feel himself blush at that. “If there’s no one you’re here with…?” Hakyeon paused and Sanghyuk shook his head. “Then may I suggest sitting with the grumpy cat in the corner there, Jung Taekwoon?”

Sanghyuk tried to think of a way to refuse the offer, but his mouth opened and closed fruitlessly as he followed Hakyeon until he firmly closed it, standing in front of Taekwoon. Taekwoon glared up at Sanghyuk and his look darkened when he turned to glare at Hakyeon.

Seemingly oblivious to the daggers shooting from Taekwoon’s eyes, Hakyeon started talking, bright and cheery as ever. “Taekwoonie~” Taekwoon’s face somehow got even darker at the cutsy nickname. “Have you met Sanghyuk here? He’s new to the club, so I thought it would be great if you could help him. Sanghyuk, this is Taekwoon. He looks like this, but he’s really just a fluffball. Plus he’s probably our best singer, so I’m sure you’ll learn a lot from him!”

“Hak—” Taekwoon cut off his own protest as Hakyeon bound off back to the front of the room, leaving Sanghyuk awkwardly alone with Taekwoon who sunk down further into his seat.

Sanghyuk gingerly sat down next to Taekwoon. “Hi,” Sanghyuk cleared his throat and continued, “Hi, I’m Sanghyuk. Nice to meet you.”

“Taekwoon,” Taekwoon said quietly and left it at that.

Sanghyuk sat there not quite knowing what to do and was relieved when Hakyeon called for everyone’s attention. He introduced himself as the president of the singing club, which Sanghyuk had figured already. Hakyeon went on to explain that the club would begin working on the performances for the upcoming school festival—in pairs because the universe was having a great time torturing him today.

Sanghyuk scanned the room for someone he could partner up with, but everyone was already moving into pairs as if they’d discussed it beforehand, which they probably had. Sanghyuk snuck a look at Taekwoon and froze when he saw Taekwoon was already looking at him.

Sanghyuk wasn't sure if he should ask Taekwoon to work with him; the thought was intimidating. He hadn’t spoken to him before today, and they hadn't exactly gotten off on the best foot. Maybe he shouldn’t have come here after all.

“What kind of music do you like?” Taekwoon pulled a binder out of his bag and started flipping through it.

“Umm...Justin Bieber?” Sanghyuk was confused why Taekwoon was asking about him music taste all of a sudden and he honestly expected his choice to be laughed at, but Taekwoon just hummed thoughtfully and pulled a few sheets of music from the binder.

“What do you think about doing one of these?” Taekwoon asked holding some papers out.

Sanghyuk looked at the papers Taekwoon had offered him. Why was Taekwoon suddenly giving him sheet music?

“Why are you giving me these?” Sanghyuk asked.

“We have to hurry up and decide what piece to work on so no one else takes it and so we can start practicing.” Taekwoon dropped the music in Sanghyuk's lap and went back to looking through his binder.

Sanghyuk stared blankly at the sheet music and mechanically looked through it. The gears in his mind slowly worked on grasping the situation. Taekwoon gave him sheet music. He also said “we” need to choose a song. They needed to choose a song. For the festival. Together. The two of them. As a pair. Him and Taekwoon.

“Wait, you want to work on the song with me for the festival? But you're Jung Taekwoon!”

Taekwoon squinted at him in confusion, then after a flash of understanding, his expression darkened.

“You don’t want to work with me.” It should have sounded like a question, but it didn't. “That’s fine, I get it.” Taekwoon reached for the papers he gave Sanghyuk, but without the conscious decision to do so, Sanghyuk pulled the papers up out of his reach, so Taekwoon ended up half flopped across Sanghyuk's lap by the time he managed to grab his sheet music. The position wiped all rational thought from his brain, and his heart beat an overexcited rythym.

Taekwoon shoved himself off Sanghyuk and tried to straighten the now-crumpled sheets of music before slipping them back into his binder. The rage on Taekwoon’s face made Sanghyuk hesitate, but he knew he had to clear the misunderstanding. He put his hand out to stop Taekwoon from putting the papers away, but paused halfway there.

“I don't not want to work with you,” Sanghyuk said quietly. Taekwoon looked back at him, but Sanghyuk looked away before continuing. “I didn't think someone like you would want to work with me.”

“What, because I'm gay?” Taekwoon half-spat.

“What?! You're—? I mean no! Of course not! I'm glad you're—I mean...you're Jung Taekwoon!” Sanghyuk finished, thinking that once again emphasizing Taekwoon’s name would be enough to make clear how amazing he was.

“You said that before. Care to elaborate?” Taekwoon said rolling his eyes.

“You're amazing.” Sanghyuk realized what he'd said. “Your voice is amazing is...what I meant,” he finished lamely.

“Then you want to work with me?” Taekwoon asked sounding like he doubted Sanghyuk greatly.

“Of course! I—” Sanghyuk stopped himself before he said more than he meant to again. “Of course.”

Taekwoon pulled out one of the slightly crumpled sheets he had put away and handed it back to Sanghyuk. “Maybe we can try this one then.”

For a moment, Sanghyuk could have sworn he saw pink on Taekwoon’s ears, but he blinked shaking his head and looked at the song he'd been handed: Eric Benet’s “Still With You”. Sanghyuk pulled out his phone to listen to it, but a hand holding a phone blocked his screen, and Sanghyuk looked up to see Taekwoon offering one earbud to him as well.

Sanghyuk took the earbud, careful not to accidentally brush against Taekwoon’s pretty fingers, and put it in his ear. Taekwoon played the song, and Sanghyuk closed his eyes to listen properly. It was a good song, and when he imagined it with Taekwoon’s voice instead, he decided it would be the song they sang for the festival.

When the song ended, Sanghyuk opened his eyes to see Taekwoon looking at him expectantly. Sanghyuk smiled brightly. “I love it,” he said, handing the earbud back.

“Okay, we should discuss how we want to split the lines up and that kind of thing. Give me your phone.” Taekwoon  held his hand out expectantly.

Confused, Sanghyuk gave him his phone, and he watched as Taekwoon typed in his phone number and called himself. He just got Taekwoon’s phone number. Just like that. As if it was the easiest thing in the world, and he didn’t even ask for it! He knew Taekwoon had given it to him for their project, “business” as it were, but that barely lessened the excitement he felt at having Taekwoon’s number saved in his phone. He’d have to edit the name later.

Taekwoon asked a few questions about Sanghyuk’s musical background. Then Hakyeon called an end to the meeting for the day. Greeting the people he passed by, Hakyeon made his way over to where the two of them were sitting. Sanghyuk was about to get out of their hair and go home, but Hakyeon waked right up and directed a question at him.

“Was our Taekwoonie cooperative today?” Hakyeon asked slinging his arm around Taekwoon’s broad shoulders and squishing tight, holding on despite Taekwoons huffy attempts to push him away. He settled for glaring at Hakyeon.

“He was—it was great. Fun.” Sanghyuk inched his way to the door so he wouldn’t bother them anymore. “I’d better get home and work on a Shakespeare essay that’s due soon. I’ll message you later, Taekwoon.”

As Sanghyuk left the room, he heard what sounded like Hakyeon asking if Taekwoon had really given away his phone number. With one last look back, he caught an angry expression on Taekwoon’s face and hurried away. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to have said he got his phone number? Was Hakyeon jealous? He wasn’t his boyfriend, right? No, Hakyeon definitely had a boyfriend if he remembered correctly.

~

Midway through outlining his essay, Sanghyuk got a message. He grabbed his phone in a hurry to check what it said, but it was just from Hongbin.

_Bean: How’d the club go? *eyes emoji*_

_im still mad at you_

_Bean: That bad?_

_no…_

_it was better than expected_

_…_

_Bean: WHat?_

_Wat happned??_

_hehehe_

_Bean: WHAT_

_DOES_

_THAT_

_MEAN_

_well_

_taekwoon gave me his number_

_Bean: WAHT!?_

_so i went and it was rly awk b/c there was nobody i knew_

_then hakyeon (one of taekwoon’s friends) came up and sort of dragged me over to where taekwoon was sitting and had me sit there_

_and it was soooo awk at first but hes so cool and amazing and gorgeous_

_Bean: We already know about your hard-on for him. What happened?!_

_somehow we ended up being a pair to work together for the school festival_

_and i hope he doesn’t regret his choice after hearing me sing_

_shit_

_i just realized he’s never even heard me sing_

_what if he hates my voice_

_shit shit shit_

_fuck_

_Bean: Calm down_

_That was his risk to take._

_Besides, you sing well. Think of your loving followers on Youtube._

_shit._

_i need to delete my account_

_Bean: I can’t believe I’m the one telling you to stop being a drama queen._

_So, you got his number and you are his partner? When’s the wedding?_

_adsfhkalasd_

_shut up_

_idk if i should text him now_

_do i call?_

_nobody calls anymore right_

_idk_

_Bean: Yeah, tell him you need some help so he should come over *wiggles eyebrows*_

_i need a refund for this friendship_

_Bean: Hyuk, just text him. Ask him when you should work together or something._

_ok...i will_

_later_

_first let me finish my outline_

_Bean: OMG you’re outlining first? RIP_

Sanghyuk put his phone down and tried to work some more, but his mind had other plans. He glanced over at his phone.What a turn around today had been. At lunch, Taekwoon hadn’t known Sanghyuk existed, and now? Now they were going to be singing together?? And Sanghyuk had Taekwoon’s phone number. Would it be annoying for him to text now? But it would be rude to not text, right? What should he send? Maybe he should keep it simple.

_Hi^^_

Sanghyuk started down at his phone expectantly, but there was no response. Taekwoon was probably just busy. He probably wasn’t annoyed with Sanghyuk for one of the annoying things he did today.

But maybe this had all been a joke. Maybe Taekwoon saw Sanghyuk talk to himself in the mirror in the bathroom and thought he was an idiot. Maybe Hakyeon had been forcing them to work together and now that he’d had time to think it over Taekwoon decided he didn’t want to partner with him after all. Maybe he was thinking to much...Or, wait! Maybe Taekwoon forgot to save his number, so he didn’t know who was texting!

_This is Sanghyuk, by the way_

Still no immediate response. Sanghyuk ignored the nerves and disappointment tangling in his stomach and worked on detailing some of the misogyny apparent in _Taming of the Shrew_. He managed to actually concentrate for a while, so when his phone buzzed he jumped in surprise. In his haste to check the message, Sanghyuk nearly dropped his phone on the ground.

 _Taekwoon_ _❤: yeah_

What was that supposed to mean? “Yeah”?? Could he just keep talking? Was Taekwoon annoyed at him after all?

_I guess I was wondering if you want a sample of my singing_

_so you know what I sound like?_

_Taekwoon_ _❤: no need_

Now Sanghyuk was really confused. Did that mean Taekwoon didn’t want to work with him after all?

 _Taekwoon_ _❤: I’ve heard u sing_

_...How?_

_Taekwoon_ _❤: youtube ;)_

Shit. Damn. _Fuck._ Why did Taekwoon know about his Youtube channel? Did he see it today or before? Sanghyuk’s mind raced. Wait a second, had he mentioned his crush on his channel before? Not by name, but it was probably obvious who it was if you went to the same school. What should he do? His Hongbin-like shoulder-devil suggested flirting.

 _you were that curious about me?_  

Sanghyuk turned his phone over the moment he sent the message. Why was he playing with fire? Taekwoon barely knew him for goodness sake. He picked up his copy of _Taming of the Shrew_ to find some quotations that described Kate’s character in a negative light, but the letters seemed to float around on the pages. His phone vibrated and he swiped open to the message in 3 tries.

 _Taekwoon_ _❤: yes_

Sanghyuk screamed inside. What was he supposed to do with that? Was that flirting? Or just being honest? While having his little breakdown, his phone buzzed again.

 _Taekwoon_ _❤: I have a practice room scheduled every thursday_

_let’s meet there tomorrow to lay the basework_

_sounds good_

_Taekwoon_ _❤: 4:30 in room 408_

_i’ll be there^^_

Taekwoon didn’t text back, so Sanghyuk figured the conversation was over. Well, that was strange. Shakespeare couldn't hold Sanghyuk's attention, so he turned on the tv for some mind-numbing distraction until it was late enough to sleep.

~

Sanghyuk couldn't decide whether having Hongbin in most of his classes was a curse or a blessing. At the moment he was leaning toward a curse. Sure, Hongbin was keeping him busy with his constant teasing. But he was keeping him busy with _constant teasing_. By lunchtime Sanghyuk was ready to kill Hongbin. Sanghyuk tried to walk faster than Hongbin and tuned him out as best as possible on the way to the cafeteria. Despite his efforts, the two of them reached the tables at the same time and were about to sit down in their usual spot when they heard a voice calling out to them. They looked over and saw Hakyeon standing and waving them over. Sanghyuk exchanged a look with Hongbin who shrugged and motioned for them to go sit with Hakyeon’s group—where Taekwoon was of course sitting, focused on his food.

Everyone shuffled around a bit to make room for two more people and somehow Sanghyuk ended up next to Taekwoon. He pulled out all the elements of his lunch and arranged them on the table in front of him. Ignoring the feeling of awareness that Taekwoon was mere centimeters away, Sanghyuk started eating.

All of Taekwoon and Hakyeon’s friends were really welcoming and before he realized it, Sanghyuk was joining in the banter and laughing along with everyone else. He was laughing at a joke involving bananas and a stormtrooper when he felt eyes upon him. He turned and caught Taekwoon staring at him.

“Are you going to finish your cookies?” Taekwoon asked quickly. Sanghyuk looked down at his last cookie. It was his favorite kind, and he’d been planning to save it to have after school, but Taekwoon had found his one weak spot—Taekwoon.

“You can have it,” Sanghyuk offered, barely managing to hold it together when Taekwoon gave him a little smile. Holy shit, Taekwoon could be cute too. Sanghyuk was officially fucked. He tore his eyes off Taekwoon and looked right up into the smug face of his best friend. Sanghyuk made a mental note to kill Hongbin later.

~

Sanghyuk didn’t have Hongbin in his last class of the day, and therefore had no one to distract him from the spiral of doubt and panic growing inside. Even if he had his cookie to munch on, he didn’t know if his stomach could have handled it, what with all the butterflies bashing around in there. He was going to be practicing alone with Taekwoon, and as much as the thought excited him, he was half afraid he would confess his undying love and half afraid he wouldn’t be able to say anything at all. He drew some strength from the fact that Taekwoon hadn’t outright rejected him yet and was maybe even happy to be his partner...happy was probably the wrong word, but still.

Sanghyuk hurried straight to room 408 after class, but when he opened the door, Taekwoon was already there setting up a speaker and a music stand. Taekwoon looked up and nodded in greeting while finishing the last adjustments. Sanghyuk wasn’t sure if he was supposed to sit next to Taekwoon again (he didn’t know how his thumping heart was dealing with all this proximity all of a sudden, it seemed just on this side of bursting). Yet, there was only the one music stand, so sitting together to look at it made the most sense. He dropped his bag under the chair next to Taekwoon’s things and waited for Taekwoon to come back.

Rather than sitting down right away, Taekwoon plugged his phone into the speaker and said they needed to warm up their voices. He led Sanghyuk through some exercises until they both felt more comfortable. Taekwoon turned the last set of scales off and sat next to Sanghyuk. Wow. He was close. Sanghyuk must have been imagining Taekwoon being a little bit closer to him than strictly necessary. Maybe it was just the magnetic pull he felt everytime Taekwoon was near. He looked down briefly at Taekwoon’s left hand resting on his thigh. It would be so easy to just lace his fingers through Taekwoon’s and lift their hands to his mouth for a kiss.

“—Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon looked uncomfortable as he called Sanghyuk’s name. It sounded like it hadn’t been the first time he’d said it.

“Ah! I’m so sorry! I was spacing out. It’s been a long day and all, you know.” Sanghyuk was worried Taekwoon would get mad at him for not paying attention, but Taekwoon’s tense posture relaxed a fraction. Taekwoon gave a small smile of understanding.

“I understand. I was just asking if you had a chance to listen to the song again and think about what part you wanted to sing. I have a few ideas, but I don’t want to take over everything without your input.” Taekwoon waited for Sanghyuk to say something, but Sanghyuk didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t had a chance to look over the song with all his freaking out after the messaging the day before.

“This is my first time with this kind of thing. I don’t really have any recommendations, sorry.” Sanghyuk was sure Taekwoon would retract his offer to work together by the end of their practice today.

“Let’s sing the song through once together and see first.” Taekwoon went back to the speakers to turn the song on. Sanghyuk was torn between wanting to hear Taekwoon sing—he could listen to him all day—and doing his best to show off what little skill he had. They went through the song once, and Taekwoon turned the speakers off again.

“Good,” Taekwoon said looking pleased.

That one word of praise from Taekwoon and Sanghyuk felt like he could have flown if you asked him to. He silently shook his head no, but he wasn’t looking to see what Taekwoon’s reaction to that was. Taekwoon sat next to him, pulled out his music binder and a pencil, and took the music off the stand. He started circling parts and scratching out notes that Sanghyuk couldn’t quite decipher. Sanghyuk was mesmerized by the ways Taekwoon’s hands moved. He leaned in closer so he could try to see what the writing said. Between his curiosity and the distraction of Taekwoons willowy piano hands, Sanghyuk didn’t realize how close he’d gotten until he felt a puff of air on his head, and he noticed he had completely invaded Taekwoon’s space. Taekwoon apparently thought this was funny because he was quietly laughing.

“I just wanted to know what you were writing,” Sanghyuk explained.

Taekwoon just smiled for a moment—though Sanghyuk would have said it was a smirk—before explaining all the little notes he wrote. Sanghyuk did his best to pay attention, but he kept getting distracted by Taekwoon’s melodic voice and his pink lips as they formed each different sound. Sanghyuk made an effort not to look at his mouth anymore. He focused on the words, the ideas Taekwoon was explaining about how they could perform the song and split up the parts. He nodded along and made affirmative noises where they were called for, but somehow his eyes were drawn to the movement when Taekwoon blinked and he noticed how pretty Taekwoon’s eyelashes were. He’d never really been close enough to make a judgement before, but those were definitely pretty eyelashes.

It took Sanghyuk’s wandering brain a moment to catch up when he realized he was suddenly hearing nothing. Taekwoon was staring back at him. Sanghyuk couldn’t look away; he was being pulled in. Some part of his brain was screaming at him to stop leaning in, to look away, but then Taekwoon’s tongue darted out and wet his lips silencing all of Sanghyuk’s  thoughts.

Clearing his throat, Taekwoon shuffled the music sheets around before speaking. “Does that sound good to you? Splitting the parts like that?”

Sanghyuk could only nod. Self-doubt and insecurities washed over him, and he didn't trust the lump in his throat not to burst into tears if he spoke, even if he knew that was stupid. _Get it together Sanghyuk, it’s not like he fell for you in two days. You shouldn't screw this up just because being this close to Taekwoon would muddle anyone's mind._ Sanghyuk tried extra hard to be normal for the rest of their practice, and they got through it with Sanghyuk a focused on singing as possible.

~

Later that night, Sanghyuk wanted to text Taekwoon to clear the air, but he didn't have anything to say or ask. Instead he just suffered and texted Hongbin about the game they played together and passed the time that way.

Friday dragged by slowly. Sanghyuk convinced Hongbin to eat outside of the cafeteria with him. He wasn’t sure what to do if they sat at Taekwoon’s table again, or worse, what to do if they weren't invited to sit at his table. Sanghyuk went home with Hongbin so they could play video games together for a few hours like they did almost every week. That did a great job of distracting him for a while until his phone buzzed announcing a text. Sanghyuk ignored Hongbin’s sniggering as he fumbled to check his phone.

 _Taekwoon_ _❤: if you're free tomorrow, do u wanna come to my house and practice_

_?_

Sanghyuk stared at his phone until Hongbin leaned over and read the message too. “Ooh~ Going to loverboy’s house so soon? Make sure to wear clean underwear!” Sanghyuk shoved Hongbin away so he fell on his butt on the floor laughing at Sanghyuk's blushing expression. Sanghyuk mumbled a “shut up” and tried to think of what to say. Going to Taekwoon’s house? Could he handle it?

_Sure! What time?_

Hongbin had crawled back over and cackled at Sanghyuk's response. “Don't sound so uninterested Hyogie~” Hongbin teased, jumping out of the way before Sanghyuk could smack him. Taekwoon told him to come by around 5 and sent his address. He knew he wasn't being invited as a singing partner not as a date, but that did little to calm his panicked mind.

~

Sanghyuk checked his reflection for the seventy-third time and smoothed down an eyebrow hair that was sticking out. He always checked his appearance that carefully, he reminded himself. He always wore his best (yet casual) tight black jeans when he went out. And a grey button up was totally normal for him to wear. He always looked this good.

...Maybe it was too much. But Sanghyuk had wasted enough time going through his wardrobe for something that looked good on him without making it look like he was trying—because he wasn’t trying. He checked that he had his copy of the song then opened his map app showing the route to Taekwoon’s house, which he had already memorized, and left his house. It was only about a ten minute walk away, so he was leaving at exactly 4:50.

And it was 4:57 when he got to the address Taekwoon had sent. He wasn’t sure if he should wait the 3 minutes or if being a couple minutes early was no big deal. An older girl, probably college age, was walking up from the other direction, so Sanghyuk made the hasty decision to leave for a couple minutes so he didn’t look creepy waiting around. The girl noticed him right as he was about to turn and spoke. “Sanghyuk?”

Why did she know his name? “Yes,” he said, raising the end in a question.

“You must be here to see Woon, come on in,” she said. Sanghyuk’s confused look made her laugh softly, almost in the same way Taekwoon laughed before. “I’m Taekwoon’s older sister. He mentioned that you’d be coming over today.”

“Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you,” Sanghyuk said. She smiled sweetly at him and led the way inside.

“Woonie~ Your date is here!” she yelled in the general direction of the stairs. Sanghyuk almost died on the spot. His face was definitely beet red if the blood rushing in his ears was any indication. _Date???_ Taekwoon appeared at the top of the stairs looking grumpy and slightly out of breath.

“That’s not funny,” Taekwoon said to his sister, who just smiled more brightly and walked away.

“Have fun!” she called waving over her shoulder without looking back.

“Just...ignore what she said. She likes to try and make me mad. She thinks it's funny.” Taekwoon looked pretty bothered by the little joke. Sanghyuk knew what it was like having siblings tease you, so he tried to let it go, despite his little Hongbin devil whispering in his ear that maybe Taekwoon had called it a date and talked about him to his sister. She did know Sanghyuk’s name afterall. _Shut up,_ Sanghyuk thought at the devil.

“Yeah, no, don't worry about it. No big deal.” Sanghyuk tried to smile reassuringly, but it felt like he might be grimacing instead. Taekwoon offered a drink, and the two of them went to the kitchen to get some orange juice and brought their glasses upstairs to Taekwoon’s bedroom.

Sanghyuk stepped into the room, and it was instantly apparent that there was nowhere besides the bed or the floor to sit. “You can just sit on the bed. I'll set up the music,” Taekwoon said as if reading Sanghyuk’s mind. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and surveyed the room. It was surprisingly neat in a rushed-to-clean-up-and-hide-the-mess kind of way. He could see a crumpled shirt peeking out from under the bed. Sanghyuk smiled imagining Taekwoon rushing around the night before to clean up his room before Sanghyuk came over. That couldn’t be what happened, but Sanghyuk’s heart flipped at the thought that Taekwoon might have cared about what his room looked like to Sanghyuk.

The bed sank down with Taekwoon’s weight next to him. Taekwoon had set up his own music stand and placed the music and his phone on it. They warmed up like they had done on Thursday and got to practicing. Focusing on hitting the notes and memorizing his parts kept Sanghyuk’s mind off the warmth radiating off Taekwoon’s strong body. Mostly.

They practiced for a couple hours until Taekwoon suggested they call it a day before they killed their throats. Sanghyuk stood up and hovered awkwardly while Taekwoon put everything away. He would have liked to stay longer and get to know the real Jung Taekwoon more. He wondered if he should just say “bye” and go or if it would be annoying if he started asking questions or suggested playing a game. He didn’t even know if Taekwoon gamed. He didn’t know much about him at all now that he thought of it.

“I guess I should—”

“Do you want—”

They both paused and laughed for a moment, and Sanghyuk gestured for Taekwoon to speak first. “I was going to say that my mom probably will finish making dinner soon. You can stay and eat if you want. She’s the best cook I know.” That last part Taekwoon added on in a rush as if the invitation alone wasn’t enough to make Sanghyuk want to stay. He would have said yes even if Taekwoon’s mom’s cooking tasted like dirt.

“Sure. I was just thinking how hungry I am.” Taekwoon looked relieved that Sanghyuk had said yes. “What should we do until dinner?” Sanghyuk asked, and Taekwoon bit his lip in thought. “We could just talk,” Sanghyuk suggested, not seeing any traces of a gaming system in the room. “I was actually wondering how you started singing.”

There was a far-off look in Taekwoon’s eyes and an upward curve to his lips as he started speaking. “When I was young, my mom would sing me lullabies if I had nightmares. I got scared easily, but she was always patient and sang with her sweet voice until I feel asleep. Her gentle songs were always such a comfort to me, and as I grew older, I wanted to be able to give that kind of comfort to others. I joined choir in middle school, and when my family realized how much I loved singing, they let me take voice lessons too.”

There was a lot of information in that short speech for Sanghyuk to take in. Part of him wanted to comfort the little child Taekwoon, and it was so adorable how his mom’s gentleness had inspired him. Thinking that Taekwoon was adorable made Sanghyuk pause for a moment. He remembered hearing somewhere that once you start finding your crush cute instead of just cool, then there’s no escape, you’re in too deep. Honestly, he didn’t mind; he wanted to know more about the other sides to Taekwoon who had at first seemed so distant and unapproachable. Taekwoon was becoming a real person instead of the vague character Sanghyuk had drawn in his mind, and this Taekwoon was so much better than what his brain had come up with.

“Wow, that makes my story sound lame. I just started singing because it’s fun, and the guy I like sings,” Sanghyuk said without thinking, and paled when he realized what he’d said. Oops. At least Taekwoon probably wouldn’t think the person was him.

“Oh?” Taekwoon raised an eyebrow and smirked. “The guy you like? Anyone I’d know?”

Sanghyuk’s mind raced through his options of how to answer and decided vague was best. “Maybe,” he said, then realized that answer was asking for a follow up question.

“I wonder if he's in the singing club,” Taekwoon fished, eyes trained on Sanghyuk to scrutinize his reaction. Sanghyuk couldn’t stop the tell-tale blush that spread over his face. Taekwoon moved closer into his space.

“He is, isn't he?” Taekwoon pressed. Inching closer playfully. Sanghyuk was going to die. He had to move away as Taekwoon got closer, though a big part of him definitely didn't want to move away, wanted Taekwoon to invade his personal space. He kept leaning back until he fell flat on the bed, but Taekwoon didn't stop. He caged Sanghyuk in with a smirk on his face. “Who is it?” Taekwoon whispered, and it almost seemed like his eyes flickered down to Sanghyuk's lips for a moment. Sanghyuk gulped, considering his options for how to get out of the situation.

The sound of the door to the room opening drew Sanghyuk's attention. A middle-aged woman with a familiar grace to her features stood in the doorway. “Oh!” she exclaimed, and Taekwoon scrambled off the bed, blushing. “I see I should have knocked. Anyway, if you two are hungry, dinner is ready.”

“Thanks, we'll be right there,” Taekwoon mumbled. His mom left the room, and Sanghyuk sat up. That was a first impression his mom would never forget. “Let’s go eat,” Taekwoon said to Sanghyuk, not quite looking at him. Sanghyuk followed Taekwoon downstairs to the dining room that connected to the kitchen in a welcoming, open layout.

Dinner went well despite the extremely embarrassing circumstances in which Sanghyuk met Taekwoon’s mother. His two older sisters took turns teasing Taekwoon and being friendly to Sanghyuk, and Taekwoon’s mom was of course just as sweet and gentle as Taekwoon had described.

And the food! Sanghyuk had thought Taekwoon was just being biased when he talked about his mom’s cooking, but it really was perfect. He had seconds of everything and it still tasted delicious after he was already full. Sanghyuk imagined it might be just like this if some miracle happened and he was there having dinner as Taekwoon’s boyfriend.

Sanghyuk didn’t want to go home, but he wasn’t about to invite himself for a sudden sleepover at his crush’s house. Besides he probably wouldn’t get any sleep if he stayed anyway. So he thanked Taekwoon’s mom for dinner and said goodbye to the two sisters. Sanghyuk got ready to leave, and Taekwoon followed him around as he picked up his music from Taekwoon’s bedroom and went back downstairs to the front door. “Bye then, I’ll probably see you Monday at school,” Sanghyuk said when the two of them were standing in the entrance.

Taekwoon cleared his throat and bit his lip, stopping Sanghyuk from leaving. “I’ll walk you home,” he offered. Sanghyuk thought he should probably refuse, but he really didn’t want to say goodbye yet, so he just nodded.

The two of them walked in comfortable silence as Sanghyuk followed the path he took there to go home, and maybe it was his hopeful imagination playing tricks on him, but it really seemed like neither of them were in any hurry to reach Sanghyuk’s house. They walked near each other, so close that Sanghyuk could almost feel the warmth radiating from Taekwoon.

The first time Taekwoon’s hand brushed against his, a jolt of electricity ran up Sanghyuk’s arm. He knew it was just an accident—they were walking pretty close to each other—but it still set his heart racing. His hand itched to reach out and go for it, to hold Taekwoon’s hand, consequences be damned, but he did his best to resist and not destroy the fragile friendship they were beginning to build.

The second time their hands brushed together was Sanghyuk’s fault. His strict control over his rogue hand slipped for a moment, and he just managed to stop his hand before it entangled itself with Taekwoon’s. It was hard to tell in the dark, but Sanghyuk felt more than saw Taekwoon glance over at him afterward. He really had to be more careful. Thank goodness it was dark now and the embarrassment he felt at almost being caught trying to hold Taekwoon’s hand was hidden in the dimness of twilight.

The third time, their hands didn’t just brush each other, somehow their hands caught and held on. Sanghyuk wasn’t sure whose fault it was because his hand might have been acting in its own interests again, but Taekwoon also must have had to turn his hand as well for them to end up like that. Taekwoon’s hand squeezed his lightly, and the pressure went straight to Sanghyuk’s heart. Taekwoon interlaced his fingers between Sanghyuk’s, and Sanghyuk had never felt something so simultaneously comforting and exciting. The warmth of Taekwoon’s hand and the promises it seemed to convey brought a smile to Sanghyuk’s lips. Thoughts danced around in his head, flitting through too fast for him to really make sense of any of them. The only thing that mattered for now was Sanghyuk’s hand slotted perfectly in Taekwoon’s.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a really short little thing about hand-holding that I was inspired to whip up after feeling soft seeing some hand-holding gifs on Twitter not quite a week ago. Then this happened: 7k;;; I always see awesome writers write their amazing stuff and feel like mine is not as smooth or fulfilling, but I've got to "start" somewhere I suppose. I hope it was fluffy. I wanted to have more pining and tsundere Taekwoon, but it would have to be lots longer I think? And this is long enough for something that was supposed to be a short hand-holding fic. I almost delayed teh hand-hold and wrote more, but luckily a friend stopped me before I did that.


End file.
